Bản mẫu:Wikipedia community
} | bodyclass = hlist | basestyle = text-align: center; | name = Wikipedia community |above=''For a listing of current collaborations, tasks, and news, see the Community portal. For a listing of ongoing discussions and current requests, see the Dashboard.'' | group1 = General community topics | list1 = * Welcome! *Administration * News ** The Signpost ** Goings-on ** In the media * Meetups * Mailing lists * Wikipedians * Statistics ** Milestones * The Wikipedia Library * Centralized discussion *Village pump **Idea lab **Policy **Proposals **Technical **Miscellaneous | group2 = Contents and grading | list2 = * Requested articles * Most-wanted articles * Images needing articles * Articles needing images * Articles for creation ** WP:AFC/R ** Creation ** Help * Vital articles * Today's articles for improvement * Peer review * Good article nominations * Featured article candidates ** Lists ** Pictures ** Topics * Article translation ** Pages * Main Page ** Errors | group3 = WikiProjects and collaborations | list3 = * Directory * Culture and the arts * Geographical * History and society * Science, technology and engineering * Wikipedia assistance and tasks * Patrols ** Recent changes * Counter-Vandalism Unit * Version 1.0 Editorial Team * Accessibility * Organizations category | group4 = Awards and feedback | list4 = * Reward board * Contests * A nice cup of tea and a sit down * Charitableness * WikiLove ** Compliment before criticism ** Kindness Campaign * Thanks! | group5 = Maintenance tasks | list5 = *Task Center ** Open tasks *Backlog **Category **Admin category * Edit requests ** Category * Database reports * Category tracker * Dusty articles * ** ** * Controversial issues | group6 = Administrators and noticeboards | list6 = *Administrators' noticeboard **Incidents **Edit warring **Vandalism * Admin dashboard * Admin requests ** Closure **Page protection **User permissions **Sockpuppets **Open proxies * Revision deletion * Oversight ** Request *Usernames **Changing **Title blacklist *OTRS *Bureaucrats' **Requests for adminship and bureaucratship *Arbitration Committee **Requests **Enforcement | group7 = Content dispute resolution | list7 = *Editor assistance *Requests for comment *Third opinion *Dispute resolution noticeboard **Biographies of living persons **Conflict of interest **External links **Fringe theories **Neutral point of view **No original research **Reliable sources *Mediation | group8 = Other noticeboards and assistance | list8 = * Regional notice boards * Requests for help ** Category * Asking questions **Teahouse ** Help desk ** Reference desk ** Adopt-a-user * Copyright assistance **Copyright investigations **Text problems **Media questions *Resource requests *Mergers **History mergers *Moves **Page importation *Spam **Blacklist **Whitelist *Bots *Education *New pages patrol *General sanctions *Editor sanctions *Long-term abuse | group9 = Deletion discussions | list9 = * Guide ** Admin * Today * Articles * Templates * Files * Categories * Redirects * Miscellany * Speedy * Proposed ** BLP ** Books * Review ** Undeletion * Arguments to avoid * Arguments to make * Article Rescue | group10 = Elections and votings | list10 = * Requests for comment (meta) * Wikimedia Foundation elections * WP Democracy ** Voting is not evil ** Milestones | group11 = Directories and summaries | list11 = * Departments * Edit summary legend * Editor's index * Essays * FAQs * Glossary ** Abbreviations * * Manual of Style ** Simplified * Rules ** Five pillars ** Policies ** Guidelines * Shortcuts * Template messages ** Citation templates * Tips ** Today * Tools * Wikis * | below = * Book * Media * Category * Templates }}